Fishing Rod
A fishing rod is a Tool primarily used for Fishing in the Overworld. Uses The primary use for the fishing rod is to catch Raw Cod, Raw Salmon, Tropical Fish, and Pufferfish from any body of water. Catching an item costs 1 durability, reeling in while the hook is on the ground costs 2 units of durability, reeling in a mob costs 3 units of durability, and reeling in while in water does not reduce durability. It can also be used to pull some types of entities and Mobs such as Boats or Minecarts closer to the player. It can also trigger Pressure Plates from a distance. It is usable as a crafting ingredient with a Carrot to make a Carrot on a Stick, which is used to steer a Pig while riding it. Sources *Can be crafted by players, by combining Sticks and String. *Enchanted fishing rods can occasionally be caught while fishing, as treasure. *A Villager may be willing to trade an enchanted fishing rod in exchange for Emeralds. *Can rarely be found in Underwater Ruins. *A Drowned may drop a fishing rod if it happens to be holding one. Crafting |box1-3= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-9= |product2= |box2-4= |box2-8= }} Mechanics A fishing rod is usable on any body of Water, from small rivers and ponds to vast oceans. A player can cast the line by right-clicking the water while holding the rod. This action will cast the line. Right-clicking again will reel the line in. At maximum Durability, a rod can be cast and reeled in 33 times before it breaks. However, reeling in the line from the water before catching anything (or before the hook reaches its destination) does not reduce its durability. The line will "break" automatically if a player wanders more than 34 blocks away from the place the bobber is stuck. If a fishing line is cast into any body of water, whether natural or player-made, after a while, the bobber on the end of the line will sink briefly, before bobbing back up to the surface and there will be a "splash" sound effect. The line must be reeled in at that precise moment; otherwise, the catch will escape. The line can be left indefinitely in the water, to wait for another catch opportunity. If successful, a Raw Fish, Raw Salmon, Clownfish or Pufferfish will fly out of the water, and land somewhere around the player (although it can sometimes fly over a player's head and land far behind them). While waiting for a fish to bite, bubble Particles can be seen in the water, moving closer to the bobber. Items other than fish can occasionally be caught when fishing, such as Saddles, Name Tags, leather boots and Enchanted Books. If a fishing rod is cast at a mob, item, or entity, the hook will stick in. Clicking again will quickly "reel" the object slightly closer to the player. This is especially helpful when fighting flying mobs, such as a Ghast or Ender Dragon, as they can be dragged into a range more suitable for combat. Similarly, this is also a handy method for retrieving dropped items from hard-to-reach places. Enchanting Fishing rods have two exclusive Enchantments that cannot be applied on any other item: *Luck of the Sea - Increases the likelihood of catching treasure (such as a Saddle or Name Tag) while Fishing, as opposed to fish *Lure - Decreases the time it takes a fish to bite, once the line has been cast in the water. *Unbreaking - The fishing rod will become more durable. Trivia *Fishing rods can be used offensively by right-clicking with the target in the path of the hook. This will do a little bit of knockback to the victim. *Fishing rods can be used underwater. *If fishing in rain, the time to catch a fish is reduced (about every 15 seconds, on average). *Although it was added to Minecraft in an earlier update, the fishing rod did not function until the Halloween Update. *All of the enchantments that a fishing rod can have, can be applied to a fishing rod that was caught as treasure. Gallery FishingRod2New.png|The fishing rod without the string. (New) FishingRod2.png|The fishing rod without the string. (Old) Fishing Rod Category:Items Category:Not Stackable Category:Crafting Category:Trading Category:Projectiles Category:Smelting Category:Mob Drops Category:Renewable